


Kinley Bear

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Briefly Shown As A Kid, Canon Trans Character, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teddy Bears, Written Before Kinley Came Out With Names and Pronouns Corrected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: As a kid, Film Brain was gifted a teddy bear, to whom he gave a very prophetic name.





	Kinley Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you to helakkas on tumblr for drawing me a picture of Film Brain with a teddy bear.  
> http://helakkas.tumblr.com/post/61885359410/hey-amy-next-time-you-feel-like-drawing-fanart Here's the link to the glorious picture.

1993, Film Brain's fourth birthday:

Film Brain picked up the last of his presents and took the lid off. Inside was a teddy bear with dark curly fur.

"I'm going to name her Kinley, she looks like a Kinley to me." Film Brain pulled the bear out of the box and hugged it.  


20 years later:

Film Brain stood up after watching a movie with his girlfriend Kinley Mochrie, "I want to show you something."

He walked over to the shelf next to his bed, reached past the Critic doll he had been given by a fan, took down the bear, and handed it to Kinley.

"This is my teddy bear, her name is Kinley."

Kinley stared at Film Brain, "You...named your bear after me?"

Film Brain shook his head, "she was a birthday present when I was four, the name just seemed to suit her. I guess I always knew I'd meet you someday."

Kinley smiled as she pulled Film Brain down for a kiss, and Film Brain almost thought that he could see the bear smile as well.


End file.
